


【博我/博你】早安小猫猫

by fanfanzi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi
Summary: 浴室 晨勃
Relationships: 博你 - Relationship, 博我, 王一博x你, 王一博x我
Kudos: 1





	【博我/博你】早安小猫猫

早安小猫猫

是人就得有倒头就睡的时候。

王一博拍了一天大戏，晚上六点收工，紧扒拉两口饭又折去棚里拍广告物料。

晚上十一点门口响起门卡开锁的声音，我奔到门口熊抱那个带着外面气息的黑影。

“想我没”我去亲他微凉的耳垂，上次见他还是 8 月，如今已经是深秋了。

“就还好啊，一般吧”他低头盯着我看。王一博嘴上从来都是使坏逗人，双手却很诚实地搂紧了我的腰。

“？你怎么回事，那我走了”

“哎哟哎哟，来了就别走了”他的脸离我很近，看起来困得眼都睁不开了，可半眯着眼拽笑的样子让我无论如何也不想挣脱他的怀抱。

但样子还是要装的。

“我不要，你松开我！”我夸张地佯装反抗，在他的怀里蠕动。

他双臂紧紧箍着我岿然不动，收起脸上的笑意，下巴微微抬起，换上一副威胁的语气

“你敢走一个试试。”

那自然是不敢的。

我大气不敢出，抿紧嘴唇沉默地盯着他心虚地眨眼。

“洗澡了吗”他问我

“还没 … ”

他几乎是把我掳进了浴室，“我累了，你帮我洗”，说完就双臂一伸站在原地不动。

明白了，今天这是要当主子了。

“好的少爷”我打开水龙头给浴缸放着水，然后帮他脱了外套，脱套头衬衫的时候脸突然挨得很近，我看到他平静白皙脸上的一点疲态，一点出油。

我突然就被这真实到仿若日常的一幕击中，一瞬间脑海中竟然闪过婚姻、一生、永远这些词汇，内心不由得激荡起来，盯着他出神忘了手中动作。

他赤裸着上身满脸疑惑地盯着我，“继续啊，怎么了”

我把衬衫扔在一边，捧起他的脸认真地吻他的嘴。彼时属实没有什么浪漫的氛围，也不是什么轰轰烈烈的场面，但确实注入了我想与面前这个人共度余生的深重祈愿。

“少爷，你真漂亮”就用这句来遮盖最想说的心里话吧。

“不漂亮”他总是像个高中生，语气带着不耐烦和叛逆。

“漂亮”

“不漂亮”

“那不漂亮”

“你就不能换个词吗”

“不换”

我，胆子大第一人，勇于触碰猛兽身上所有的逆鳞，本质仍然是恃宠而骄，某些人虽然看起来凶巴巴的，但却总是让人想要反抗他，看他炸毛也是我的恶趣味之一。

他居然没有再坚持，只是命令我

“动作麻利点”

我赶紧把他裤子扒了，摸摸揉揉尚还垂着的鸡巴，他舒服到情不自禁凑过来亲我，一只大手伸进衣服里把我胸罩解了，一边亲一边摸了个遍。

“剩下的你自己脱”说完就自顾自迈进了浴缸开始泡澡。

我对他这种爽完就走的行为嗤之以鼻，但还是乖乖脱好也迈进浴缸。

“这位先生，您想先洗哪”

“嗯 … 先把头和脸给我洗了，然后洗身上”

“好您”

不知道为什么一场本应该有些香艳的洗澡突然间变成了亲子时间，可能是王一博闭着眼任由我揉搓他的脑袋的样子实在太过乖巧了吧。他靠着浴缸边敞开腿坐着，我跪在他腿间勤勤恳恳地给他洗头，头发已经长长不少，没有那种毛茸茸的感觉了。

“你今天做了什么”他闭着眼问我

“嗯 … 下飞机以后就坐车过来了，然后一直在酒店”

“下次你可以出去转转”

“不要，我就想待在你这”

“你这么迷恋我啊，不要疯狂地迷恋哥”他笑着。

我拿起花洒冲走泡沫，又弄湿他的脸打上洗面奶。我不知道该怎么不肉麻地回他，干脆跟着傻笑。

“你笑什么”

“没啥啊，你是不是没话找话”

“是，我就想跟你多说两句”

“那你跟我讲讲你们圈里的事儿呗”

“不讲，平时够烦的，不提了吧”

“好了，睁眼”

脸上的泡沫冲净了，我放好花洒。

“哎呀累了累了，少爷你先泡一会啊，我歇会再给你洗”我耍赖皮放弃了伺候他洗澡这项工作，也倚向浴缸边缘。

王一博摸了把脸撅着嘴看我，

“你好歹把该洗的地方洗了再走”

“嗯？该洗哪儿？”

“你说呢”他拽着我的手拉向腿间，抚上了半勃的鸡巴，“这儿，它想你一天了”

我嗔他一眼，手里心领神会地动作起来。

“没出息，撸两下你就硬了”

他不理会我的挑逗，按着我的头接吻，双手在胸上乱摸一气，口水声混着加重的呼吸在浴室回响。

“去淋浴那，我给你洗澡”

“不用，你这么累”

“让你去你就去”

拗不过拗不过，在他面前我总是无条件的顺从。

我前脚迈进淋浴，他紧贴着跟上来，梆硬的鸡贴着我的臀缝不断戳刺磨蹭，蹭得我下面水流得比花洒还快。

他从背后虚搂着我，手仍在我的双乳流连，乳尖被他玩弄得挺立发红，被打下来的水柱砸得生疼 —— 但爽得我腿发软。

“你能不能换个地方洗”我朝身后的人喊道。

“知道了”

他的手顺着下腹摸进我下面，快速熟练地找到那一点揉搓起来。

“让我看看你有多想我”他修长的手指从前划到后面，拨开阴唇，随着阴道的吸吮插进我的逼里。

“嗯啊 ………… ”我情不自禁扬起头，色情到极点的大声呻吟着。任何时候任何地点，我好像都在渴求他的进入，无论是以何种形式，只要他的一部分在我的身体里，我就能立刻爽得难以自持。

也许是感觉到我淌在他手上的夸张的淫水，也许是被我过度的反应刺激到，我感觉到埋在我臀缝里的鸡巴向上弹了弹，

“我想操你”他咬着我的耳朵

“别说废话”我的下面被他用手指操的甚至已经发出了不同于花洒的声响，逐渐大到无法忽视的地步，我体内的空虚也再也无法掩饰。

我手伸向后面用他的鸡巴头对准我早已一片粘腻的逼，动了动腰只吞进去一点点，

“你能这样坚持一分钟吗”我想跟他玩，但是自己却爽得一边说这句话一边在抖。

“ 60 ， 59 ， 58… ”他居然保持着这种半操不操的姿势沉着地开始报数！！

“ 30…… 嗯 ……25… 操 … ”过了半分钟他也难耐起来，我能感觉到一开始只进来半个头的鸡巴正在被我渐渐地吸进去。

“ 1…0… ”随着最后一声报数，王一博一记深顶全根没入，我被压在瓷砖墙壁上，一条腿被抬起来架在了放沐浴露的置物架上。

“真有你的，敢跟我玩”长时间的忍耐之后他放肆的抽插，快到淫水起沫飞溅到我的屁股上。

“啊 … 那你 … 还不是 … 跟我玩了”我被顶得说不出一句完整的话。

突然间他慢了下来，整个人紧紧地附在我身上，滚烫坚硬的鸡巴在我的逼里慢慢磨动，直到最深入的地方，我那里完全被他撑开了，坚硬的鸡巴头顶到那一点，我爽得浑身一颤，阴道不受控制地收缩，高亢的呻吟回响在浴室。

“别夹那么紧，跟我玩玩”他说。

我错了，我真的错了。

早知道王一博的玩玩是把又粗又硬的鸡巴捅到最深然后转着圈地磨我的逼，我说什么都不会招惹他！

沉甸甸的囊袋挤压在我的股缝，他反复研磨过我的那一点，我爽得头皮发麻大脑一片空白，只想着他能拔出去再插进来，嘴里一片乱七八糟喊着老公别折磨我了操操我吧求你了。

他显然也在难耐中爽得要命，低着头抵在肩上，耳边全是他粗重的喘息声。

“好玩吗”

“我错了哥哥，饶了我吧”我几乎是哭喊着

“说，以后该怎么做”

我已经被他磨得失去了理智，“啊 … 哥哥好大，我要做哥哥的 … 鸡巴套子”

“操 … 再说一遍”

“我要 … 做哥哥的鸡巴套子 … 啊 … ”

他终于又一记深顶，精液射进我的深处，快感浇灌全身。

这一场性事太爽又太过磨人，搞得我俩都累得不行，打算回床上再继续，可等我吹干头发，那个早早上床等着的人已经倚着床头沉沉地睡去。

果然还是太累了啊。

我帮他把头发擦干，怀里的人搂着我迷迷糊糊地喊老婆，我觉得有点想笑，出了这个房门我们要比陌生人还陌生，不做爱的时候我们甚至都没有属于彼此的称谓，却在贪食人类本性时互喊老公老婆。罢了，就做一宿又一宿的露水夫妻也好！

我帮他躺好盖好被子，想着这些乱七八糟也渐渐睡去。

第二天早晨天微亮我就睁眼了，王一博躺在我身边仍然酣睡，我伸手向被子里摸去，果然是王一博早上一睁眼的时候 ……

说来这还是我们第一次一起过夜，第一次见到晨勃的他，我手里握着他最脆弱又最富有生命力的地方，深红色的龟头胀满，看上去有些 … 诱人。

我情不自禁钻进被子张口舔了上去，跪趴在他腿间，像他吃棒棒糖那样吞吐大半根鸡巴，双手照顾到囊袋，自顾自地用鸡巴头操我喉咙的软肉，一时间竟有些忘情，下面涓涓细流般分泌出透明黏液粘在腿间。

“嗯 …… ”头顶传来他沙哑低沉的嗓音，带着刚刚睡醒的慵懒，“怎么这么乖 … ”

他眯着眼看着我，大手揉了揉我的发顶，又伸进被子里面捏捏我晃荡在他腿根的胸，“舔舔上面，用舌尖”。

我视线向上看他一眼，在龟头上转着圈嗦弄出声音，算是跟他说了早安。

我的口活是他手把手教的，第一次把他口射那天他满脸通红喘着粗气对我说你这么聪明以后不知道便宜谁了，这话我一直介怀到今天，每次口他都能想起来 —— 我倒想跟你白头偕老，就怕你不乐意呢！

我把塞满口腔的鸡巴吐出来，双手握住茎身，用舌尖顶开茎皮后重重吸了一下马眼，爽得王一博全身一抖，手就插进了我头发里。我的舌头绕着硬出水的鸡巴头转圈，不停地舔吸翕动的铃口，我听见头顶传来一连串不加掩饰的呻吟，随即温热的精液喷进我的嘴里，我急忙把鸡巴吐出来，撸动着茎身又让他射了一半在我脸上。

我的脸贴着他泛红的阴茎把白浊蹭上去，又贪婪地舔掉咽进肚子。

“有这么喜欢吗”他轻轻抚摸着我的头发

“嗯 … ”不等我话说完，他展开双臂一把把我从下面捞上来，我们几近痴迷地接吻，直到吻得我下面空虚骚痒，水流成河。

我挪动屁股坐在王一博垂软的鸡巴上慢慢磨蹭，后来嫌隔着内裤不尽兴，他伸手就给我扒了，还重重打了两下臀肉，爽得我淫水往下滴着流，沾湿了他的阴毛。

我努力地掰开腿，湿得一塌糊涂的逼夹着他粗长的鸡巴重重地磨来磨去给他磨硬了，期间夹杂着我半是故意勾引半是难以忍耐的呻吟。

王一博的鸡巴头甚至是滑进阴道的，小穴的内壁被渐渐撑开，我立刻调整了下姿势把已经硬挺的鸡巴全部坐了进去。柔软的阴道壁紧紧地吸绞着他，爽得我们俩几乎同时发出一声极色情的喟叹。

我一开始还能主动地上下抽插，后来实在累了，就趴在王一博身上让他的鸡巴在我逼里转着圈地磨，这个体位总是会进得深些，他贴心地顶着宫口一直磨到那一点，再加上我一直牵着他的手用他的手指揉阴蒂，导致高潮的时候完全失控，直接喷了一床，把他夹得喷射了好几股精液在我里面。

我享受着余韵叼着他的嘴唇接吻，他紧紧搂着我说，“真想死在你身上”

“我还没爽够呢你不能死啊”，也许是害羞吧，我开始模仿他念粉丝评论时“王一博我喜欢你啊”的语气。

他或许是累了，浅浅地笑着不说话。

“我该起床了今天下午要回去上班”我从他身上爬起来。

没想到他一把又把我拽了回去，牙齿没留意磕上了他的胸肌，留下了一个浅浅的牙印。

“别走了，以后我去哪你去哪”

“凭什么”

“你不是要做我的鸡巴套子吗”

“我要上班”，我红着脸反驳，这个人真的不知道什么叫害臊，做爱时胡喊的话他也要拿出来说道！

“从今天起你辞职了”他语气又变得严肃起来

“那我吃什么喝什么”

“跟着我，保证让你吃饱喝饱”他往上顶了顶腰暗示我。

我气得翻白眼，但其实心里是欢喜的。我想人一生总应该勇敢一次，就算是前途未卜，也逃不过义无反顾。

“少爷，早安”

“早安，小猫猫”

end ～～


End file.
